


a view to kill

by Scolopendre



Category: Mogeko Castle, アイス・スクリーム - もげこ | Ice Scream - Mogeko, ポイズン・バグズ - もげこ | Poison Bugs - Mogeko, 大海原と大海原 | Oounabara to Wadanohara | Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, 廃れ夢 | Obsolete Dream, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scolopendre/pseuds/Scolopendre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Différents types de haines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a view to kill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiniNephthys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/gifts).
  * A translation of [a view to kill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988357) by [MiniNephthys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys). 



Certaines personnes trouvent que la haine est dure. Elle pèse comme une charge lourde, difficile à déplacer. Elle ne vient pas naturellement : elle doit être apprise, jusqu'à ce que l'habitude la rende familière.

Wadanohara ne connaît pas encore la véritable haine. Ce qu'elle a connu qui en soit le plus proche ce sont les palpitations de la peur, la réalisation que quelqu'un puisse la tuer quand la chance lui vient, et ce n'est que superficiellement similaire. La peur est justifiée et rationnelle. Elle déplace ses pieds et apporte de l'urgence à ses sorts. La haine ne fait qu'assombrir l'esprit. Wadanohara ne voit aucune raison de haïr. Pas encore.

* * *

Certaines personnes confondent la haine avec des émotions plus faible. Ils ne sont pas assez matures pour connaître le sens du mot et le distinguer des disputes insignifiantes d'écoliers.

Yosafire haït les hommes, enfin, c'est ce qu 'elle disait. En réalité ils ne font rien de plus que l'ennuyer. Leurs failles en général lui portent sur les nerfs, mais il y en a quelques un qu'elle considère comme de bons amis. Elle a appris que les pires d'entre eux ont des failles qui leurs sont propres et qui provoquent un dégoût bien plus intense. En les gardant à l'esprit, elle n'utilise plus le mot ''haine'' aussi facilement.

* * *

Certaines personne connaissent bien la haine. Pour elles, la haine vient comme de l'acide dans leur gorge : elle peut soit être ravalée, ou violemment crachée sur celui ou celle qui en est la cause.

Yonaka haït une certaine espèce et un certains château. Elle vous dira que c'est largement mérité, et peu de gens lui diront le contraire. La haine se trouve dans l'éclat de sa lame et dans chaque gouttes de sang versées. Le dépit forme la moitié de ce qui empêche sa peur de prendre le contrôle. Tant qu'elle lui est utile, Yonaka gardera cette haine fermement contre elle.

* * *

Certaines personnes prennent la haine trop loin. Elles ont perdu de vue ce qui la rendait utile en premier lieu et haïssent sans discrimination, ou bien ils la laissent régner sur leur esprit.

Kurotsuno haït. Elle haït, c'est tout. Son père, son monde, tout ce qui se met sur son chemin est détesté jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus y penser de façon rationnelle. Elle anéantit tout ce qui ne fait ne serait-ce que l'irriter, et quand elle ne peut pas s'en débarrasser complètement elle le découpe autant de fois qu'il faut pour que ce ne soit plus assez stupide pour la déranger.

* * *

Certaines personnes se haïssent elles même. C'est inutile. Trop d'énergie part dans la haine alors qu'elle pourrait être utilisée pour réparer leurs erreurs, et si ces erreurs sont déjà amoindries ou ont été exagéré en premier lieu, le dégoût de soi obscurcis leur vision du futur.

Shirogane se haït. Il se regarde et ne voit rien à part de la faiblesse, de la lâcheté, un raté, un  loser. Rien de ce que peuvent dire ses amis ne l'atteint car il a déjà gravé cette image de lui-même dans son esprit, et quand il se cache seul dans les ténèbres d'une grotte, il ne voit rien sauf cette inscription.

* * *

Certaines personnes ne haïssent pas. Ça ne les a jamais rassuré.

Tsumuri ne haït personne, parce que ça signifie se soucier des autres , d'une manière ou d'une autre, et ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il fait. Pas avec son style de vie insouciant qui lui est si précieux. Il aime ce qu'il aime, principalement le sang et les viscères des autres insectes, et il ne se plaint pas du fait qu'ils ne soit pas d'accord avec lui sur ce point. Ils peuvent vivre leurs vies comme ils le souhaitent, ou du moins, essayer. Il ne haït pas les plus faibles qui deviennent ses victimes : ce sont juste des cibles faciles.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
